<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stillness by HurricanesWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312107">Stillness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesWriting/pseuds/HurricanesWriting'>HurricanesWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shibari, feel like i should temper that expectation now, implied headcanon: gen's a hardcore insomniac, poor baby, urm theres no sex in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanesWriting/pseuds/HurricanesWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly something was wrong when Genichiro couldn’t even find it in himself to snap at Wolf for climbing through the window instead of using the door like “any normal person.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stillness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With his sharp hearing, Wolf could hear his lover’s footsteps even out on the roof. The night was late and dark but faint light spilled from the edges of Genichiro’s window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf pushed open the window quietly to find Genichiro pacing across his room, scowling ferociously, fists clenched at his side. Wolf frowned and stepped inside lightly, closing the window behind him. Genichiro turned at the soft click, pulling a face at him. He opened his mouth only to shake his head and returned to his pacing without speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf frowned deeper. Clearly something was wrong when Genichiro couldn’t even find it in himself to snap at Wolf for climbing through the window instead of using the door like “any normal person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genichiro,” he sighed, stepping up to him and putting a hand on his arm. The lord stopped pacing to let him so Wolf came closer to embrace him. He shifted restlessly in his arms before dropping his head to rest on his own with a muffled groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late,” Wolf commented. “What has you so anxious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Genichiro shake his head minutely. “Don’t want to talk about it. Just stress me out more.” Wolf adjusted his grip awkwardly as Genichiro continued to fidget. “I just can’t stay still,” he rumbled with an edge of guilt. Wolf hummed in sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep you still?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genichiro looked down with a confused expression that turned into desire when he processed what he meant. “Yes,” he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Wolf told him, pulling away to go to a chest in the corner of the room. It took quite a bit of shuffling around to find the rope; it had been some time since they used it. He was the one tied up in it last, if he remembered correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time he brought it back to where Genichiro sat on the floor, legs folded neatly beneath him. He didn’t move but his eyes tracked him precisely as Wolf knelt at his side. Yet still he squirmed in place while Wolf pulled off his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the gentle rasp of rope joined the sounds of breathing in the air, Wolf unwinding the bundle in preparation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started at his back, pulling Genichiro’s arms behind him and slowly tying up his biceps. He gradually worked his way down his arms, dark, lightning born scars contrasting attractively against the light colored rope. Genichiro’s head dipped so his chin rested on his chest but he leaned into Wolf’s touch at every turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet with each knot Wolf tied, he could move less and less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back to examine his work once his arms finally met at the wrists, bound together. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, making Genichiro shiver and sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf moved on to his legs then. Genichiro shifted and Wolf set a hand on his thigh to keep him still. He moved Genichiro himself, and only so he could pull the rope in the ways he needed to for the knots. He joined thigh to calf and leg to leg to ensure Genichiro could neither stand up nor part his legs. Wolf worked down to his ankles, binding them together before finally finishing by tying a length of rope from his ankles to wrists to keep him from leaning forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Work complete, Wolf admired the lines and knots restricting him. He observed the muscles of his back in the gap between his arms. The way his hair draped over the rope at his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wolf eventually made it back around to Genichiro’s front, he was looking at him with a strange expression he couldn’t quite identify.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were half lidded and heavy with longing but not with lust. There was something vulnerable yet trusting in his countenance that made Wolf’s heart stutter in his chest. And now that he wasn’t in motion, Wolf realized just how tired Genichiro looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really-anymore-” Genichiro rasped, seeming to reach for the right words. Wolf waited patiently. “Can you just...hold me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In way of a response, Wolf closed the distance immediately, tucking his face against Genichiro’s neck and gently kissing the skin there. Genichiro tensed, shuddered, then relaxed, breath hitching. He leaned his head back to give him more room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth bled between the two of them where their bodies connected. Wolf sat right beside him, the outsides of their legs pressed flush together. Their chests rested against each other, rising and falling with their breaths. Wolf’s hands roamed the back of his shoulders, arms wrapped around his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf straightened up to lean in slowly for a kiss and when he saw Genichiro tilt his head receptively, he closed the distance. Their breaths mingled as the shinobi pressed kiss after kiss onto his chapped lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he moved away to nip his way down Genichiro’s neck. As he turned his attention to his torso, Genichiro moaned softly. The ropes creaked slightly as he flexed his muscles in his bindings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still want to be tied up for this?” Wolf asked, feeling a flash of guilt for not asking earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Genichiro said immediately, then flushed. “I just-” He stopped short.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wolf kissed at his collar bone. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I just wanted to make sure,” he murmured. He tilted his head to listen to his heartbeat as he shifted a hand to trace down his torso gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a bad habit I’ve fallen into,” Genichiro surprised him by saying a few minutes later, “thinking that everything good, no matter what it is, I must </span>
  <em>
    <span>work for...</span>
  </em>
  <span>no matter how taxing that is.” Wolf didn’t look up at him, careful not to make him feel uneasy, but listened acutely. “Maybe it’s foolish... to want to be restrained just to be cared for without feeling guilty for not earning it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not foolish,” Wolf said firmly, looking now. “And I’m glad that it helps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genichiro leaned in as best he could and Wolf took the cue to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time slipped by unheeded as he kissed and caressed him, tending to him lovingly. It was a strange sight to see him relax even as his body was pulled tight by the ropes, but it was also beautiful. Wolf continued until he again caught sight of the dark bruises beneath Genichiro’s eyes and thought for the hundredth time that he needed more rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He undid the knots slowly. He started with the binding between his wrists and ankles then untied the knot linking his biceps a few minutes later. Wolf chose each knot strategically, slowly easing Genichiro into a more and more comfortable position. He made no complaint as Wolf slowly unraveled the intricate patterns he had put him not so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Wolf’s great pleasure, when he finally undid the final knot, Genichiro didn’t need any prompting to go to bed. Wolf followed him to his futon readily, laying at his side. Genichiro pulled him in, his chest to Wolf’s back, wrapping an arm tightly around him, as was his preference. Wolf relaxed in the familiar hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzled into Wolf’s hair before going still. Even as he fell asleep himself, the sound of Genichiro’s deep, even breathing brought a faint smile to Wolf’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have this habit, that probably caters to no one in the world but me, where I take a kink or porn trope and make a scenario for it and then I'll  take the sex and just. Throw it away.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>